Scarf
by Sakura Yukine
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are having a baby and she can't help but feel something is missing.


**I started this a while ago, but only now got around to finishing and revising it.**

* * *

><p>When Lucy had found out she was pregnant shortly after she and Natsu had tied the knot, the whole guild had celebrated. Levy was the first to congratulate her best friend and her husband, squealing over babies with her until Lucy asked when she and Gajeel would have one of their own. Levy had paled and Gajeel yelled, asking "What kinda question is that?" Elfman had exclaimed that that was the way to being "a real man" to which Evergreen gave him a slap on the arm with her fan and a scolding; Erza towered over the dragon slayer, telling him that he had better take care of Lucy and Natsu could only mumble a tiny "Yes, ma'am."; Gray made the remark that he didn't think Natsu had it in him before a fight broke out, the Ice Mage completely ignoring Juvia who was dazed with the idea of their own babies; and Cana gave a prediction that it would be a little boy.<p>

When things had settled down, Natsu was beaming with pride and wore the largest smile as if to say "Yeah, I did this!" (Lucy could only imagine the expression he would wear when they finally got to show off their child once he was born.) His pride only got worse as her belly swelled and it was obvious that their child was growing healthily inside her.

The guild threw a baby shower as Lucy's due date came closer. The baby was going to enter the world in a couple of months so the guild thought it was high time to make sure Baby Dragneel would have everything he would need, especially since Lucy was unable to take jobs and Natsu was taking less to keep an eye on his wife. By the end of the day of the baby shower, the couple had received basically everything they would need to care for their newborn well into his first year.

But Lucy felt like something was missing.

When she realized just what was missing, she made a trip to the store, picking up a few items. It was hard to get Natsu to agree to let her leave the house—as the birth was nearing closer and closer, his protective side became even more prominent—but agreed when she brought up going with Levy. (Loke had made his way to Earth Land on his own magic to escort her, but with Natsu's dragon side coming out, Leo couldn't even get close to his master.)

Natsu left for one last mission before officially taking a break when Lucy started on the last something.

"Lucy, we're home!"

"Aye!"

She had tried to rise up from her spot on the couch but found that her altered center of gravity had won this round. Defeated, she continued the back and forth of knitting. She had expected the hobby to be a little more difficult, but it was actually fairly easy once she had gotten the hang of it and actually pretty relaxing. Back and forth, back and forth, she continued, gaining on the rows.

"Miss me?" Natsu asked as he plopped down on the couch next to her, landing on the ball of yarn at her side. He placed a quick kiss on her temple.

"Barely even knew you were gone," she replied with a laugh.

Happy frowned and settled himself on the back of the couch between the two. "That's not very nice, Lucy."

"Who said I was nice, cat?!"

"What'cha working on, Lucy?" Natsu asked, finally noticing his wife's project. He picked up the few feet of entwined yarn she had already knitted with his fingers, staring at her craftsmanship.

"I thought the baby might like a scarf," she replied as she continued, not bothering to look up from her work.

"A scarf?"

"Like Natsu's?"

For once, the cat had it right.

"Well, boys look up to their dads and I thought he might want to match his daddy."

Natsu stared at her for a few moments before finally flashing a very large, very signature smile. "Oh yeah! He's gonna be just like me!"

"Hopefully he can be a little less destructive."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

He slightly feigned offense as wrapped his arms around her and smothered his face in kisses. Lucy could only laugh, putting up a poor fight of pushing him off of her.

It was on Jude Dragneel's fourth birthday that Lucy decided that he would be big enough to attempt to wear the long, pink and red scarf. When he unwrapped the carefully wrapped present, the blond boy's face lit up, reminiscent to his father. Lucy couldn't help but smile when her two favorite people in the whole world stood side by side with their matching scarves. The little boy's scarf had to be wrapped multiple times so it didn't drag the ground, but he couldn't be happier than to match his daddy.


End file.
